Another Love
by Mrs Byun
Summary: HunBaek, ChanBaek, HunHan. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun dan Sehun saling mencintai? Mereka berbeda ayah tetapi lahir di rahim yang sama.


Title : Another Love.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan.

Pairing : HunBaek, ChanBaek, HunHan.

Genre : Romance, Incest.

Length : One Shot.

Rate : NC-15

WARNING! : Little bit lime. YAOI. The Story is mine! DLDR!

**Salam kenal.. aku adalah author baru di dunia ffn ^^ happy reading ya.. jangan lupa review...**

**AnotherLove**

ALL AUTHOR POV

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin malam yang mengelus halus permukaan kulitnya.

Greb~

Baekhyun tersenyum di kala sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan sangat erat.

"Hyung, belum tidur?"

"Sebentar lagi Sehun-ah."

Namja yang bernama Sehun itu mengangguk lalu mengecup sisi kanan leher Baekhyun dan mengigitnya pelan.

"Enghh."

Sehun melakukan hal itu berkali-kali. Memperbaharui tanda kemerahan yang sudah hilang beberapa hari yang lalu dengan yang baru.

Baekhyun melepaskan lengan Sehun lalu berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau memancingku eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

Sehun bersmirk. "Bagus kau tahu, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot un-"

Belum selesai Sehun berucap, Baekhyun langsung membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibir tipisnya. Melumat, menjilat, dan mengigit. Membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Baekhyun merayap menuju rahang Sehun dan mengusapnya beberapa kali dan tangan Baekhyun juga menuju kancing kemeja Sehun dan membukanya satu persatu.

Mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman mereka karena merasa pasokan udara sudah sangat menipis dan saling bertatapan intens.

"Kau semakin liar hyung. Apa berpacaran dengan Chanyeol membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum aneh lalu menjilat adam apple Sehun yang menonjol.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri saat kita bersama jangan ada yang menyebut nama Chanyeol atau Luhan? Di rumah ini, di kehidupan yang hanya ada kita berdua, kau hanya milikku dan aku hanya milikmu."

Sehun tersenyum atas pernyataan egois yang di utarakan hyungnya, dan ia membenarkan hal itu. "Ya hyung, kau benar. Kau milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku."

Sehun kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan bernafsu dan juga mulai melepas kancing baju Baekhyun dan membanting Baekhyun ke kasur mereka.

"Hmmphh."

Baekhyun melenguh ketika Sehun mencubit kedua nipplenya dan sengaja menggesekan junior mereka yang masih tertutup celana.

"Enghh, Hun buka." Rengek Baekhyun.

Sehun menurut dan langsung membuka ziper celana Baekhyun dan mempelorotkan celana dalamnya, berdecak kagum dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah.

"Aku tak pernah bosan dengan tubuh ini hyung."

Sehun memasukan junior Baekhyun ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat, memberi service terbaik pada hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Eunggh Sehunnieh! Ahhh." Racau Baekhyun sambil terus menekan kepala Sehun di selangkangannya.

"Ouuhh, ini nikmath. Sehunnie lebih cepat." Pinta Baekhyun sambil menyodok-nyodokan miliknya sendiri di dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun merasakan junior Baekhyun berkedut-kedut di dalam mulutnya dan dalam sepersekian detik sperma Baekhyun sudah muncrat memenuhi seluruh mulut Sehun.

Baekhyun terengah selesai orgasme pertamanya dan ia berinisiatif untuk mengambil cairannya dari dalam mulut Sehun, sedikit mendorong Sehun untuk tiduran dan menumpahkan cairan itu di sekujur tubuh Sehun.

Sehun mengerang ketika Baekhyun menghisap dalam nipple sebelah kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian. Tangan Baekhyun juga perlahan turun, mengusap perut ber-abs milik Sehun dan menuju juniornya yang sudah mengacung tegang.

"Hun, kau apakan junior mu? Kenapa rasanya lebih besar?" Tanya Baekhyun sededuktif sambil menjilat junior Sehun dari pangkal hingga atas.

"Engh, ini hanya akan besar seperti ini karenamu hyung."

Baekhyun tertawa lalu menggenggam junior big size Sehun dan memasukannya perlahan ke dalam mulut. Meremas-remas, batang junior Sehun dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ahh, ahh, hyungie! Enggh, ohhh, fasterhh. Shit you slut!"

Racau Sehun karena Baekhyun memelintir-lintir junior nya yang berkedut-kedut.

Junior Sehun sudah berkedut dan Baekhyun semakin gencar menghisap dan memelintirnya.

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik kepala Baekhyun dan Baekhyun kecewa karena 'mainan'nya di rebut.

"Yah! Wae?" Protes Baekhyun.

Sehun bangkit dan memandang Baekhyun.

"Aku tak mau mengeluarkannya di mulut sexymu baby. Aku mau mengeluarkannya di sini." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus hole Baekhyun yang sudah berkedut minta di isi.

"As you wish."

Baekhyun menungging, memperlihatkan hole pink yang sangat menggugah selera Sehun.

"Akan kuhajar hole mu sampai kau berteriak minta ampun!"

Dengan cepat Sehun menghentakan juniornya kedalam hole Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak, tapi Sehun mengunci bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya dan memainkan junior Baekhyun agar hole Baekhyun tidak terasa begitu sakit.

"Move." Pinta Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Sehun mengeluar masukan juniornya dengan penuh semangat dan membuat keduanya mendesah hebat.

"Damn! Kau sudah sering di masuki kenapa tetap sempit slut?" Tanya Sehun sambil memukul bongkahan butt Baekhyun.

"Ohh, Sehunnie! Ahh, you are so big! Yes baby! There! Deeper!"

"So tight, engghh."

Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun, membuat keduanya merasakan keenakan tiada tara.

"Sehunnie! Ahh, I'm close!"

"Together baby."

Croott~

Sehun menghentakan dalam-dalam juniornya kedalam hole Baekhyun dan sperma Baekhyun mengotori seprai dan Sehun langsung ambruk di atas Baekhyun.

Sehun melepaskan juniornya dari hole Baekhyun, mengecup kening Baekhyun dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung."

"Hmm, nado."

**AnotherLove**

Ya, mereka memanglah Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun. Sepasang kakak beradik yang saling mencintai.

Appa Baekhyun meninggal ketika Baekhyun berumur 1 tahun dan 2 tahun kemudian eomma Baekhyun menikah dengan tuan Oh dan melahirkan Oh Sehun.

Mereka tumbuh bersama dan melakukan hal apapun bersama. Sampai mereka sudah beranjak remaja dan mulai mengerti apa itu cinta, cinta terlarang ini di mulai.

Baekhyun yang saat itu sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Park Chanyeol merasakan bahwa ia tak suka dengan kehadiran sosok Luhan di kehidupan adiknya dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Dimana sampai akhir batas kesabaran Sehun habis karena melihat hyung tercintanya berciuman dengan Chanyeol, pada malamnya Sehun menyelusup ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan mereka melakukan 'itu' untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Awalnya Baekhyun memang menolak karena ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak bersetubuh dengan adiknya sendiri, tetapi karena sentuhan Sehun yang memabukan, juga perasaan cinta yang begitu sesak, Baekhyun akhirnya menerima perlakuan itu.

Di malam itu, dimana semuanya sudah terbongkar. Mereka mengaku cinta dan tak perduli apa itu dosa.

Mereka memang berbeda ayah, tetapi satu ibu. Sama-sama lahir dari rahim yang sama.

Di rumah, di dunia yang katanya hanya ada mereka berdua, mereka bebas melakukan apapun. Mereka bahkan sudah membuat suatu perjanjian, mereka hanya akan terlihat seperti kakak adik di depan orangtuanya, Chanyeol, dan Luhan, selebihnya? Mereka hanya adalah dua sosok yang saling mencintai.

Baekhyun mencintai Sehun dan Chanyeol, begitupun juga dengan Sehun yang mencintai Baekhyun dan Luhan, tapi jika boleh mereka katakan cinta Baekhyun untuk Sehun jauh lebih besar, sangat jauh, dan begitupun dengan Sehun, ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

**AL**

Sehun menggeliat dan matanya menangkap sosok malaikatnya yang masih asik terlelap.

"Tuhan, maafkan aku, tapi aku sungguh sangat mencintainya, mencintai hyungku sendiri." Lirih Sehun sambil mengusap pipi halus Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menangkap sosok Sehun yang sedang memandangnya.

"Hyung, bersiaplah, bukannya kau ada kelas pagi?"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

"Ah ya, kau benar."

Baekhyun berdiri cepat-cepat dan sedikit merintih.

"Hyung? Gwenchana? Ada yang sakit? Apa aku melukaimu semalam?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Ani, kau bermain sangat lembut kemarin Sehunnie."

Tinn..tiinn!

Baekhyun mengambil ranselnya lalu mengecup kilat bibir Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu ne, habiskan sarapanmu."

Dengan agak malas Sehun mengangguk karena ia tahu Baekhyun pergi dengan siapa. Namja yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya, siapa lagi?

Baekhyun membuka sisi kanan pintu mobil Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Hai Yeol."

"Hai baby, kau semakin terlihat cantik hari ini." Puji Chanyeol.

"Ck, gombal. Cepat jalankan mobilmu kalau tak mau kita terlambat."

"Yes captain!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberi tanda hormat kepada Baekhyun.

Luhan memandang kedatangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Ah Luhannie? Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm, aku ingin menitipkan ini untuk Sehun."

Senyuman Baekhyun perlahan pudar, selalu seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak kasih saja sendiri?"

"Emm, ku pikir Sehun sedang marah padaku karena ia mendiami pesanku 2 hari yang lalu."

"Kau tak akan tahu kalau tak menemuinya. Sudah dulu ya, aku ingin ke kelas, kajja Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol.

ChanBaek side...

"Baby kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir?

"Ah? Aku? Kurasa tak apa Yeol. Tak perlu cemas."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia tak bohong jika ia mencintai Chanyeol, tapi perasaan cintanya untuk Sehun lebih mendominasi. Baekhyun bahkan merasa bersalah karena diam-diam mengkhianati namja sebaik Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia membalas perkataan Chanyeol. "Nado saranghae Chanyeollie."

HunHan side...

Luhan masuk kedalam rumah berkelas milik Sehun dan Baekhyun, mencari dimana namja tercintanya itu.

"Hunnie?" Panggil Luhan ketika melihat Sehun sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi.

"Ah Hannie? Ada apa datang?"

Luhan langsung memeluk manja Sehun dan memukul dada bidang Sehun.

"Sehunnie jahat! Hannie kira Sehunnie marah sama Hannie makanya tidak membalas pesan Hannie."

Sehun menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

"Aigoo Hannie mianhae. Aku lupa memberitahumu jika ponselku tercebur di kamar mandi dan nanti Baekhyun hyung akan membelikan yang baru untukku."

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Sehunnie cepat-cepat lulusnya. Aku sudah tak sabar bermesra-mesraan dengan Sehunnie di kampus seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

DEG!

"A..Apa?"

"Ne! Mereka itu sangat mesra sekali. Kemana-mana selalu bersama dan jarang bertengkar."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi ucapan Luhan meski saat ini jantungnya serasa di tusuk ribuan jarum. Menyakitkan.

"Ah begitu."

"Ne! Makanya Sehunnie cepat-cepat lulus agar kita bisa menyaingi kemesraan mereka di kampus."

"Aku usahakan."

"Hunnie."

"Hmm?"

"Popo." Pinta Luhan malu-malu. "Sudah lama sekali Sehunnie tidak mencium aku."

Sehun mengangguk lalu mulai mencium bibir Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya. Sehun bahkan sudah sedikit terpancing dan Sehun semakin ganas mencium Luhan untuk meredakan emosinya.

**AnotherLove**

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan pemandangan yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuatnya tercengang.

"Mi..mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun tergagap dan langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol yang juga sedang mematung cepat-cepat.

Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk kekamar mandi.

Baekhyun mengontrol detakan jantungnya, ia sesak nafas melihat adegan live Sehun dan Luhan berciuman tadi. Itu semua membuatnya hampir ... Mati.

Baekhyun memukul dada kirinya berkali-kali, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang melandanya.

Kini Baekhyun tahu rasanya sesakit apa hati Sehun ketika melihat Baekhyun bermesraan dengan Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan rasanya sangat sakit.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Baekkie baby? Gwenchana? Apa kau sakit?" Terdengar suara Chanyeol dari balik pintu.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang sukses lolos dari mata indah bulan sabitnya dan mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin lalu keluar menemui Chanyeol.

Greb~

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol cepat-cepat sebelum Chanyeol sempat melihat wajahnya yang kusut dan matanya yang memerah.

"Hey, baby, waeyo humm?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Chanyeol."

Ucapan Baekhyun sukses membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut.

"Hey, bicara apa kau? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu arasso?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekkie, sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya yang bagai karang, rasanya terlalu egois jika ia tak mau Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya sementara ia pun sangat mencintai Sehun. Dunia memang egois.

**AnotherLove**

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengucek matanya dengan intens. Memperhatikan tingah lucu hyungnya.

Perlahan Sehun mulai mendekat dan memegang sisi leher kiri Baekhyun.

"Hyung.. Tanda ini bukan dariku kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun.

"Ne."

Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Kau sudah pernah melalukan dengannya hyung?" Sehun berharap-harap cemas menantikan jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tertawa? Jawab aku."

"Pabo. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu dengan Chanyeol jika setiap ingin melakukannya bayanganmu selalu muncul eoh? Ketika ingin melakukannya bayanganmu selalu mengusik dan membuatku tak bisa melakukannya. Untungnya Chanyeol bisa mengerti jika mungkin aku belum siap. Lalu kau sendiri?"

Sehun bisa bernafas lega karena pada nyatanya Baekhyun belum pernah melakukan hal itu dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau fikir aku mampu melakukannya huh? Katakan aku gila karena aku selalu melihat sosokmu dalam diri Luhan. Asal kau tahu hyung, kau memenuhi seluruh kehidupanku, bahkan dalam tidurku."

Baekhyun melangkah sedikit lalu memeluk Sehun erat.

"Mianhae."

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa hyung. Kenapa takdir harus membuatku menjadi adikmu hyung? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun terisak, menahan rasa sesak yang sudah terlanjur menggumpal dalam hatinya.

"Jangan menyalahkan takdir Hunnie. Justru takdir adalah yang membuat kita bisa bertemu dan saling mencintai."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Uljima."

"Hmm, aku mencintaimu."

"Nado, sangat mencintaimu."

Yaahh, entah sampai kapan kebohongan ini akan berlanjut. Entah sampai kapan perasaan terlarang ini mampu bertahan, dan entah ada berapa banyak hati yang tersakiti jika semua ini terbongkar.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Hubungan terlarang sepasang kakak adik.

Ya who knows? Yang mereka tahu adalah mereka saling mencintai.

Baekhyun mencintai Sehun dan Sehun mencintai Baekhyun.

**END!**

**Adakah yang mau sequel? Kkk.. Jika mau, silahkan review FF saya wahai readers-nim.. kkk..**


End file.
